Inconvenience
by Swagcat
Summary: Devi has quit the volturi in hopes of a better diet and stumbles upon the cullens she's heard so much about in northern Minnesota. What happens when a new Cullen strikes her fancy, and the werewolves stick their noses in her business? rated T just in case
1. Moving Out

**A/n okay, new story, YAY! This is kind of a remake of one I started a long time ago, but this time the character isn't Bella, it's a girl I made up. Actually, both of the main characters are made up. I just don't like relying on Stephanie's characters; they're kind of… preset. I like giving them my own personality. Anyway, I hope you like this! Review PLEASE!!! I'll love you forever! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Chapter One: Moving Out**

I stood in my room, looking into my wide floor length mirror. I ran over what I was going to say to Aro while adjusting my appearance for the day. I left my coffee colored hair its usual length, down to the bottom of my shoulder blades, but twisted it into so many perfect ringlets. I turned up the corners of my eyes in my favorite cat-like slant and shuffled through colors in my mind. I watched rainbows flow across my irises before settling on vibrant emerald green, because it matched my forest-y lace and silk tank top.

This was perhaps my favorite of my collected powers, that to change my appearance at will. I could sit for hours just toying with it. Just not today. Today I had to talk to Aro about just what had been on my mind for quite a while now. I sighed and set down the brush I'd been holding. There would be no putting off my talk with Aro. No time like the present, as they say.

I strode out of my bathroom, my room, into the hallway. I made the trip towards Aro's office out of memory, my mind on what was about to happen. Far too soon I arrived at the grand oak double doors marking Aro's main haunt. I tapped lightly on the door and opened it a crack, poking my head in. "Aro?" I asked hesitantly. "I wanted to talk to you, is this a good time?"

"Devi, darling, of course, come in." Aro said, beaming. He always enjoyed my visits. Too bad this one wouldn't please him quite so much.

"Thank you, Aro." I cracked a small smile at him and sat in my usual black leather armchair. "I've actually been meaning to have this talk with you for a while, but you know how I procrastinate." He nodded knowingly and waved for me to go on. "See, I've been thinking about our… diet. I know you have _acquaintances" _— I knew better than to call the Cullens and the Denali friends— "who find it possible to live on animals. Lately I've been finding it rather hard to enjoy a meal… Humans just seem to remind me of the past, people I'd known, and it makes me feel guilty. I also know that Carlisle Cullen has tried in the past to convince you to change the Volturi diet, so I know better than to try that. Therefore… I think it would be best if I were to leave."

Aro, who had been inspecting his fingers, poking at imaginary bits of dirt caught under his rather long fingernails, snapped his head up to look at me in surprise on the last sentence. "Leave? No! That won't do. Are you sure Devi? You know you don't have to do anything you find unsatisfying here, you can change your diet if you like." I could see how much he wanted me to stay. I was his protégée, his favorite, his prize jewel. He'd told me that himself.

"I'm sorry Aro. But I'm afraid that influences from the others would rather go against my goal. I assure you I wouldn't consider leaving you unless I thought it was best for me." I hated how formal I turned whenever I spoke to any of the ancients, as I liked to call Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "Perhaps I'll come and visit someday."

"Yes, perhaps," Aro said sadly into his folded hands. "Very well, Devi. I won't force you to stay any more than I did Eleazar." Ah, I remembered that day well. Eleazar had been a good friend of mine. Perhaps I would seek him out.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll meet again someday," I said with a tiny half smile, and backed out of the office. I sighed in relief as soon as I was out of Aro's hearing range. That had gone unexpectedly well. I made my way back towards my room to get my already packed suitcases.

I should have known Tama would be waiting for me. She was my best friend, and she could see things in her future, mostly bad things. Of course, me moving away would be a bad thing that would happen to her, I guess.

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" She shrieked. Her dirty blonde hair flung out behind her in a perfect sheet as she tackle hugged me. "Just you wait until I tell Terra!" Terra was our other best friend, with the power of mind control. Over the years I'd built up a rather good defense against it, so she couldn't convince me to stay. "I wish I could absorb powers like you," Tama pouted. "I bet you couldn't stand up to a double mind control."

Yes, you heard her right. If you hadn't figured it out before from the "collected powers" bit, I can take powers from other vampires. But it doesn't take it away from them, just duplicates it I guess you can say. However, I only get the power if I want it, and if I have adequate time to absorb it (about ten minutes). The irritating part is the side effects if I don't take the power. If I hang around someone too often without taking their power, I get like half of it. I have a little bit of mind control from Terra, and sometimes I get little snippets of who I'm assuming is my future self (because of Tama). I can't always tell, since I constantly change.

As if on queue, Terra ran down an adjacent hallway and tackle hugged me from the other direction, successfully putting me in the middle of a vampire sandwich. "Why didn't you tell us?!" She wailed. "I implore you to reconsider!" I laughed. She was quoting our favorite movie, Kung Pow.

"I'm sorry Terra. You guys wanna come to the airport with me? I don't have enough hands to carry all my bags."

"Where are you going?" Tama asked, jabbing me in the ribs to get my attention.

"Ahmureeka" I said, purposely pronouncing America wrong to confuse them.

"Whatta whaa?" Terra said with a skeptical expression.

"You know, like the United States?" I clarified.

Tama smacked her forehead. "You mean _America?_" She was using her you're-such-an-idiot voice.

I laughed at her. "Yeah, that. You guys coming or what?" I opened my door, leading the way over to the four suitcases I had piled in the middle of the floor, packed full to bursting.

"Man, you have way too much stuff," Tama muttered as she picked up one of the suitcases that would have been probably backbreaking for any normal human.

"Shut it Tama," Terra defended. "You couldn't fit the contents of your entire room into four suitcases and you know it."

I chuckled and picked up two of the suitcases, leaving the other one for Terra and heading for the door, only to find that my way was blocked by the hulking figure of Felix.

"Devi! Is it true you're leaving?" He asked, putting on his puppy dog face. I guess it's not surprising how good he is at that face, since he's gay. Didn't you know that? He's also where I got my power for control of fire. Another new tidbit.

"Yep. Damn, news travels fast here." I put my arms out to the side so he could give me a hug, but was unable to hug him back due to my suitcases (which I really had no desire to drop. Breakables and such).

He hugged me tightly and eyed my suitcases. "Are you really bringing your stuff with? Are you planning on moving in somewhere? I would've thought you'd just travel."

"And go without my entire wardrobe? It's like you don't know me at all, Felix!"

My three friends laughed and Felix relieved me of one of my suitcases as I led the way towards the lobby and the exit. I stopped at the coatroom just inside the entryway, grabbing my black cloak. It was nighttime now, so I wouldn't need it, but it might be handy in the future. I draped it over my shoulder and continued towards the door.

"What are your plans, Devi? Where are you going? What will you do?" Felix inquired.

I considered. "Maybe find Eleazar. Maybe go to school. Maybe start a coven of my own. The possibilities are endless, really, when you have all eternity."

Terra looked shocked. "How will you go to school? You'll massacre the place!"

I looked at her with my isn't-it-obvious? Look. "Don't you remember the power I took from Adam before Caius accused him of breaking the law?"

Terra had an 'Ooooohhhhh' face on. Adam was impervious to human blood. Aro had used him to go amongst humans when he needed information and such. Of course, since at the time I had already been planning my escape from Volterra, I took my chance to share his power before his murder.

Our walk to the airport continued in much the same manner, going over possibilities for my future. Terra suggested I become like a queen bee. "You could have a bunch of drones," She insisted with a giggle. "And use them as you want."

I rolled my eyes and laughed with her. I imagined such things would be more fitting of Felix than me, and I said as much.

Felix pretended to be offended, but I could tell he was seriously considering the suggestion. I hid a shiver. Despite being one of my best friends, Felix could be a total pervert.

At last we reached the airport. They walked with me to where I got my ticket and gave them my baggage, going on about how much they were going to miss me. At last I turned to them with a sad smile. "Well, I guess this is it. However, you didn't really think I'd leave you without something to remember me by, did you?"

Tama's jaw dropped. "Devi!" She protested. "You can't give us anything! I won't allow it!"

"Oh? So you _don't_ want my earrings?" I asked, dangling my favorite elegant hoops in front of her face. She'd constantly borrowed them from me.

She looked at them like a child might look at chocolate cake covered in candy bits. "I… I can't! I can't just take your earrings, Dev!"

"Oh, don't even Tama. You know you want them." And with that I threw them at her, knowing she wouldn't dare let them drop. "You're welcome. And for the Terra, I have…" I pulled out of my pocket my sheer silk scarf, the one she had never said anything about, but I could tell how much she admired it.

"Oh, Devi!" She breathed, and I knew if she were human there would be tears welling in her eyes. Unlike Tama, she didn't protest, simply because she knew I would ignore it. "Thank you!"

"And Felix…" I unbuckled my watch from my wrist. It was perfect for him, not teeny like most girls watches, but just feminine enough for his tastes.

Felix just smiled gratefully as he took it and pulled me into a hug. He knew me so well. For me, no words were so much better than a speech.

"We'll miss you, Dev. You better visit us, or I might have to get Demetri to help me out." Felix said, winking meaningfully.

"I will eventually, I promise," I said, my voice thick with emotion, as I pulled Felix into another hug, then Terra, then Tama. "I gotta go… my plane is about to leave. I love you guys!" And, refusing to let myself look back, I boarded the plane.


	2. Settling in

**A/n no reviews yet, but that's okay. I've learned that begging for reviews is annoying and seriously doesn't work, so I'm not gonna beg. But I really would appreciate reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Oh wait; one other announcement PLEASE READ THIS COULD BE IMPORTANT! This book is set after Breaking Dawn, so there may be spoilers!!!! Kay that's all!**

**Chapter Two: Settling in**

I looked up at my new house, satisfied. The plane ride to Duluth, Minnesota had been relatively uneventful, aside from the expected stares. I'd found a suitable house quickly, one close to a forest called Hartley. Of course, I'd had to stay in a hotel for a night or two, but by pulling a few strings I'd managed to be moved in already. With a few promises of a dinner date that I had no intentions to keep, I'd been able to convince the people who mattered that I was old enough to buy a house. And technically, I was. Shouldn't 59 year olds be able to buy their own house without a fuss? Not when they were stuck at age 16, apparently.

The money graciously "borrowed" from Aro had been more than enough to buy my perfect house. It was two stories high, with a basement to be turned into a game room (hey, with too much spare time you get addicted) and an attic to be converted into a studio for my various arts (drawing, painting, writing, and music).

The outside was a grayish-blue with white shutters, and I swear it isn't as dull as it sounds. Inside, each room had a theme. The living room was painted a cozy brown, and with a few indoor plants and a small apple tree, it had a woodsy feel, but it wasn't overwhelming.

The bathroom, unoriginal as I sometimes am, was based on the ocean. Blue paint, decorative shell soaps, etc.

Then there were the four bedrooms. The one where most of my stuff was (and the one with the biggest closet) I made the room of an average teenage girl. Then, just to counter it, I made a teenage boys room, complete with weights and posters of scantily clothed women.

Then there was the tropical room. It had a yellow, green, and blue color scheme, and I'd bought a loft bed to put in so I could decorate it with fake yet very realistic vines.

[Lastly was what I liked to call the royal room. It was completely white and purple. I wasn't going to allow any other colors in it.

You wonder how I got it all done so fast? I'm a vampire, of course. As if moving furniture or painting walls would probe a problem to me.

I headed up to the attic that I was still focused on transforming. I'd painted the place white as I was planning on making a mural, though of what I wasn't sure yet. I'd think of it once I was done arranging. My new desk was pushed against the wall, near the middle, its drawers stocked with pencils and drawing paper, a small laptop perched on it for my writing.

I moved my easel and canvas into a corner near the window and turned to look at the remaining space, deciding that the opposite corner was the only spot big enough for my piano. I shoved it towards the intended spot and set a fresh composition book on top of it, the old filled up ones stored safely in the piano bench. I set my guitar on its stand next to the piano and smiled.

_Finished._

Then I sighed. I was out of chores until school the next morning. I'd enrolled at Duluth Central High School, home of the Trojans.

I sighed again and went down the three flights of stairs from the studio to the game room, having every intention of wasting the night there. But once downstairs I realized that playing pool or foosball was pointless without an opponent, and I was in no mood for guitar hero or the old pacman machine I'd gotten.

I played around with the thought of exploring the woods as I trudged back upstairs, but decided that feeding was higher on my to do list. Despite my acquired power to resist human blood, I still figured I should stock up, just in case. I entered my boy room, where I kept my hunting clothes. Yes, I have sorted my clothes by room. You can guess what goes where, if you like, I'm sure you'll find out the correct answer eventually.

I threw on a pair of purposely paint spattered jeans and a semi-tight black t-shirt. Things I wouldn't mind getting dirty or… bloody.

I jogged outside at a pace that would put Olympic sprinters to shame. I was aware that these woods were public, but I figured that no one would be there after dark. I must've figured right, because I hunted without incident.

I even dove into the pond for a bit of one person skinny dipping, just to take up time.

As soon as I got home I ran to the downstairs bathroom, decorated with game pieces and my own remake of the dog playing poker painting (hey, the bathroom had to match the game room). I stepped into the shower and stood under the boiling hot jets, letting it cleanse me of pond muck, watching it slide off my crystalline skin.

I still had a couple hours until school. It was in that moment that I realized that now people would notice if my looks changed every day. I was going to have to pick one and stick with it.

I moaned in irritation, shutting off the water. I toweled my self off and ran up to my room (the teenage girl one) to get ready.

I wrapped my hair up in my towel and went to inspect my closet. After a few minutes of deliberation, I decided on a deep red tank top, black zip up sweatshirt, and fashionably ripped American Eagle jeans. I then sat myself in front of my mirror to decide on my look.

I flicked through hair colors quickly. Red, black, various shades of blonde, until I decided I wanted to keep it brunette. I then went through different lengths and textures, in the end making it sleek and smooth, down to the bottom of my shoulder blades like before. Plain, however, was definitely not my style, so I sent a single streak of blue through it on my left.

Then my eyes. Oh, the eyes would be difficult. I loved making them unique, and I was heartbroken to realize that my catty slant would be too conspicuous.

Grimacing, I let my eyes resume a normal shape and tried colors over again and again. I was so indecisive that by the time I picked an ocean-y greenish blue and looked at a clock, I realized I would be late for school.

I wasn't concerned, though. I was new to the city, I could just tell them I got lost.

I grabbed my unnecessary jacket and stepped outside, impervious to the cold. Although it was just nearing the end of October, there was a foot of snow on the ground.

I plowed my way through it towards my garage, its door sliding up with a click of the button on my automatic opener. I slid into my new dark blue '09 mustang and pulled easily out of the driveway, pressing the button to shut the door behind me.

It would probably take a human 15-20 minutes to get to Central from my house… For a vampire, it takes 5.

I rolled up the hill leading to the school, admiring the view of Lake Superior. I scanned the student parking lot and was relieved to find a spot relatively close to the school building.

I started out of my car at a slightly fast walk that would be equal to a jog for a human. Once I got close I slowed down, seeing that I wasn't the only one late today.

A tallish boy was walking about 10 feet in front of me, with a shock of bronze hair that seemed somehow familiar.

As if sensing my thoughts, the boy turned, and with a jolt I realized that he had. I recognized that face.

"Edward Cullen," I said, letting a hint of surprise color my voice. "So nice to finally meet you in person.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN the Cullens! Who would have seen that coming? Just kidding, you all probably read the description and knew the Cullens would be here… and gosh, I'm pretty sure there was something else I was gonna say but I forgot… review please! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!!!**


	3. The New Kid in School

**A/n first review, huzzah! Thanks to **_**vampyregurl09**_**!!! Sorry that the last chapter was kinda short, I wrote it while I was babysitting heh… Anyhow, on with the show! I know it's been rather uneventful so far, but it's gonna get better soon. =]**

**Chapter Three: The New Kid in School**

"I'm sorry… do I know you?" Edward asked. Of course, he wouldn't recognize me. I'd been in the Volturi guards when we came on alert of an immortal child. That was before I'd replaced Renata as Aro's shield.

I smiled and slowly let my eyes shift to their natural color, which was a dull red with a golden hue, the result of my hunting last night. "Devi Volturi, at your service," I said with a smirk.

I saw his eyes widen and he shifted into a defensive stance. I rolled my eyes as another voice called out. "Edward!" I turned. The small spiky one... Alice. The future seer. Of course she'd known I'd be here. Behind her came rushing the rest of the Cullens. It took me a moment to remember all of their names. Rosalie, Emmett... The blonde one was… ah! Jasper, then Bella.

Along with them was another, someone I didn't recognize, but was obviously with them, judging by his golden eyes. His hair reminded me of a ravens' feather, black but with a strange sheen given off by the small amount of light that peeked through the clouds.

"Alice Cullen, I've heard so many good words about you from Aro," I smiled. "But surely your visions told you that I mean no harm? Look at my eyes." Of course, with vampire vision the slight golden tint in my eyes would be visible.

Alice scowled at me. "You can change your image. For all we know that eye color is fake."

I pouted. "Poo, you're not going to believe me, are you. Did you not see my discussion with Aro? I suppose not… I've quit the Volturi."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't believe her."

"If only my lie detector worked in reverse…" I mused with a sigh.

"Hang on a sec…" Bella said warily. "I thought you were a shape shifter. How can you have two powers?"

"Shape shifting isn't her power at all… She stole it from another vampire. That's her real power," Edward said in awe.

"How many do you have?" Rosalie asked suspiciously, arms crossed.

"Not counting my actual power?" I counted off on my fingers. "Well, there's the shifting, lie detector, the fire, being able to sense other peoples powers… you guys know Eleazar, right? I got that one from him. The shield—that's Renata's, I'm sure you've heard of her, and then I have a side effect from one of my friends, Terra. So about six."

"Side effects?" asked the new one skeptically. I squinted at him, trying to find his power, but I was blocked out. Bella was using her shield on him?

"And just _who _might you be? I've certainly never seen you before." I pondered that he was rather good looking, even for a vampire. The way his golden eyes contrasted with his midnight hair was perfection. I made sure to block these thoughts from Edward, sure that that may embarrass me later in life.

The boy glanced at the rest of the Cullens, unsure what to do, before introducing himself. "Nicholas Hale."

So he'd taken Jasper and Rosalie's last name instead? I played around with his name in my head and decided it was a good choice, Nicholas Cullen didn't sound nearly as good. "Nicholas…" I let the name roll off my tongue. "I see. May I call you Nick?"

He nodded warily. I chuckled. "Well, _if _you'll excuse me, I'm rather late for class."

"You didn't answer my question," Nick murmured, giving me a peculiar look. "And just how do you plan to go to school without slaughtering everyone?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I get side effects when I don't let myself have someone's power. Little snippets. You'll find that I can be very convincing, since I didn't let myself take Terra's mind control. Nasty power, if you ask me." I shook my head.

"And school?" Bella prompted.

I blinked, and then smiled. "Oh! Right! I forgot to mention one of my powers, mostly because I don't usually need it. Immunity to human blood. It was rather handy in getting here. Have I passed inspection? May I go now?"

Edward glanced at Alice, and then nodded. "Alice doesn't see anything bad happening. You might as well. But we'll be keeping an eye on you, remember that."

"Yes, _Father,_" I sneered sarcastically before rolling my eyes and shoving through them towards the school building. I heard a low murmur, but didn't bother to tune in enough to find out what they were saying about me.

I walked into the building and looked around. There was a large spiraling staircase in front of me, and to my right was the office. There was a window for attendance right next to it, and I strolled over to it. "Excuse me?" I called through, and in a moment a lady appeared in the window.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" She asked. She had a staff id on that informed me that her name was Ms. Larson. She had short frizzy brown hair and her figure had surely seen better days.

"My name is Devi Venturi. I'm new to the city and I'm afraid that I got lost and that's why I'm late." I smiled charmingly. "I was hoping you could give me a pass to first hour."

"Of course, Devi," She said, typing my name into her computer and then writing me up a pass. "And your first hour is Physical Science with Mrs. Anvid, room 252. Hurry along now." She handed me the pass and smiled. I turned around and headed for the stairs.

The upstairs halls were confusing. They were like a huge figure eight, and it took me a minute to realize I was in the wrong hallway. I turned in the opposite direction and walked, checking the room numbers as I passed until I finally arrived at 252. I knocked on the door and entered.

Mrs. Anvid looked at me expectantly and I handed her my pass. I gave her my new kid explanation and she nodded, tucking my pass into her pocket and marking me present on her attendance sheet. "Welcome to Central, Devi Venturi. You can sit in the back, between Rosalie and Natalie.

I looked behind me and sure enough, there was Rosalie Hale. There was one seat in between her and the girl I assumed was Natalie. Natalie was blonde, and had that emo girl air about her although she was rather cheerful. I chatted with her the entire class, since I already knew all we were learning (Volume and mass and such. Yawn!) and she had no interest in her grades.

I could sense Rosalie next to me, sense how much she loathed her situation of having to sit by me, hated that I was here, endangering her family. She'd just have to deal with it.

The hour flew by and I went on to my all girls choir with Mrs. VanCamp, room 132. Alice Cullen was in this class, as a soprano. Mrs. VanCamp, whom I found myself liking quite a lot, placed me as a second soprano, a place between alto and soprano. Whenever music split from three parts to two, I would move down to alto.

I also took a liking to Natalie, who was in this class too, and her friend Octavia, whose smooth brown skin reminded me of something, someone's eyes, but it was blurry so I'm sure it was a memory from human life. Comparing schedules I found that Octavia was also in my math and Spanish classes, and Natalie had all but gym and lunch with me.

_Gym. _Shit. I'd need to find a way out of that class. I'd have to find an excuse to sit out for today, then figure out a way to get out of the class permanently. What to take in its place though… foods was rather pointless, but maybe I'd take it anyway.

I thought about how much I'd like to be a cheerleader, knowing it wouldn't work. Natalie and Octavia were cheerleaders, and they'd put the idea in my head. For the first time I wished I wasn't a vampire, but I shook it out of my head quickly. My abilities were far better than some cheerleading thing. Still, my plan to play with the minds of innocent boys might go far better with a skimpy cheerleading skirt on… oh well.

I almost stopped at my locker on my way to the gym, but decided that if I wasn't going to participate I might want something to waste my time on, so I brought it with. After giving a lame excuse to the gym teacher about an embarrassing health condition that I didn't really want to share about, and some reinforcing with my Terra side effect, I got to sit on the sidelines. I doodled in my notebook and peered at the boys that kept showing off and glancing back at me. Seems I didn't need a cheerleading skirt after all.

Soon enough one got the guts to come over and talk to me during a break. I calculated him to be about 6' 7" exactly. This guy was a beast, good lord.

"Hey there," He said with a smile. His blonde hair was damp with sweat. They were playing basketball; of course he'd be the main player. "My name is Nate DeRosier. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Devi Venturi. Nice to meet you, but I think you're teammates want you back," I observed, peering past him to the boys calling his name.

Nate glared over his shoulder at his friends and looked back at me. "Yeah, sorry," He stuttered. "I-I'll see you around?"

I smiled back, just enough to make my pointed canine teeth visible. "That you might." I said mysteriously, before turning back to my notebook in dismissal.

I eavesdropped on his words as he went back to his group. He was kind of freaked by my pointier-than-normal teeth, but apparently I was a "total babe" And completely into him. By his guess I'd be his within the week. As if.

I took my time wandering back to my locker to put my stuff away. Lunch was next, and I decided to just sit in the commons, since I wouldn't eat anything anyway. I turned on my ipod and let Love Addict by Family Force 5 play.

I noticed right away when one of the Cullens walked in from outside. It was the new one, Nicholas. Nick. I didn't think anything was out of place, until I saw the dark skinned boy next to him.

As if boy was accurate. This was a _man; _there was no other word for him. He couldn't have been any older than me, but he was as tall as Nate and I could see his tightly corded muscles beneath his shirt. He wore no jacket, despite the snow he had just come out of. And my, the smell that came off him! I covered my nose, baring my teeth in protest.

I wasn't aware I'd been hissing until he turned my way. His face hardened immediately, and he took a defensive stance as another one just like him followed with a petite, pale girl with perfect auburn ringlets.

"Calm, Seth," Said the girl, looking at me curiously. "Nick, this is the one you told me about, right? Ex Volturi?" At Nick's nod, she walked towards me, putting out her hand with an angelic smile. "Renesmee Cullen." The man she'd walked in with growled as she neared me.

I shot him a glare and then the name registered in my mind. I looked at the girl and cautiously took her hand. I'd heard of her power, and I wondered if I was about to witness it. A few images flashed through my mind, of the boy she was with, and then a large russet wolf. It was an explanation. This was her wolf.

I smiled as my vision cleared. "At last, I get to meet the oddity who caused so much trouble a few years back. My, you've grown quickly since the one time I've seen you."

**A/n sorry if that ending sucked, I could not think of a spot to stop haha. And I also apologize for the slight wait; I've been rather uninspired lately. And I've been working on cleaning out the attic of the garage so I can make an awesome hideout up there :O)**


	4. Meeting the Wolves

**A/n so, she's gonna be besties with Renesmee just to piss off Jacob lol. (I'm kind of a love/hate with Jacob, so don't be surprised if he's awesome sometimes and awful at others haha)**

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Wolves**

"Oh, stop growling Jacob," Renesmee snapped. He immediately stopped and looked appropriately cowed. She looked slightly guilty, but didn't let him see it. I smiled at her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Nick held up his hands as if to stop us. "When have you seen Nessie before?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Nessie?"

"Er, Renesmee, I mean," he muttered.

"Oh," I didn't quite understand the nickname, but whatever. "Do you really think Aro would leave someone like me behind on a murder mission?"

Jacob's face darkened, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously, Jacob, get over yourself. I'm past that kind of stuff."

A low rumbling came from his chest, and he looked like he wanted to rip me apart. I narrowed my eyes. "You want to attack me. I dare you to try. Haven't they told you what I'm capable of?" I was bluffing, of course. I really am trying to stop this kind of stuff, but I just couldn't pass up a chance to get under his skin.

Nessie seemed to understand this. She chuckled and shoved me playfully. "Enough teasing Jacob, he'll take you seriously. If you wanna joke with someone, go for Seth instead. He's more of a fuzzball, he doesn't fight the non-evil."

I laughed and looked at the one I supposed was Seth, the one I'd seen first. He seemed to have calmed. "Thanks, I'll remember that," I promised, winking slyly at him.

He smiled at me, completely at ease.

Of course, Jacob had to ruin it. "What makes you think she's non-evil?"

Nessie gave him a look. "Don't you trust my judgment Jacob? Or Alice's, or Bella's? Or Nick's?" I adequately hid my surprise. Alice's approval I'd been sure of, and Bella's. But Nick? I never would've guessed.

"It's not that," He mumbled, embarrassed. "I just don't trust _her. _There's something weird about her."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You'd be surprised," I said with a shrug.

I'm sure an awkward silence would've ensued if Alice and Bella hadn't walked in at that moment, closely followed by Edward and Jasper.

Nessie smiled and walked over to her mother, putting a finger to Bella's forehead. Of course, I couldn't see what was being shown, but I figured it was something to do with the scene that had gone on right before their arrival.

Bella laughed as Nessie took her finger away and shot a glance at Jacob, and the five of them walked back over to where we were standing.

Alice sat next to me on the bench, and Nessie sat herself on my other side. It was strange how much I felt like I belonged there, between the two of them. As if in silent agreement, Nessie settled her head on my shoulder. Jacob, eyes narrowed, sat next to her and slung his arm around her.

Slowly the rest of our little group sat themselves in a half circle on the floor across from us. I felt like we were one big creepy clique. In a way, we were.

Seth and Nick were sitting across from me, Edward and Bella on their right, Jasper on their left so he could be closer to Alice.

"Devi, let me see your schedule," Alice demanded suddenly.

I blinked and handed it to her, and she inspected the paper. "Gym? Why're you in gym?"

"I dunno," I responded. "I'm gonna switch out as soon as I can. I faked an illness today, to get out of it. I'm not sure which class I'll take, I was thinking maybe foods, and just feed whatever I make to someone else… Like Seth," I laughed, tacking the last part onto the end as Seth looked at me hopefully.

Alice laughed with me and mentioned who would be in each of my classes. "Rose is in your first hour, of course, and Jasper is there too, Jasper why weren't you in class today?" She didn't pause to let him answer, plowing right through my schedule. "I'm in your second, if there's an open spot in foods third hour then you'll probably be with one of the wolves, they all took that too. Fourth hour English is with Bella, Nessie, and Nick, Fifth hour math with Nick and Edward, Sixth hour Spanish with Emmett, Me, and Nick."

"Me, Jacob, and Aiden are all in third hour foods, if you manage to get in," Seth volunteered.

"And Aiden is…?" I trailed off at the end, making it questioning.

"One of the wolves," Bella answered. "There's Jake and Seth, who you already know obviously, and there's also Leah and Aiden. Aiden is a new member that we met here."

"I thought that you had to be Quileute…."

Jacob shrugged. "We did too; we're still not sure how it happened. We're pondering sending word of it to Sam."

"I see…" Now that _was _strange. Like becoming a vampire without being bitten. It shouldn't be possible.

We were saved from the awkward silence that came when no one can think of anything to say by the bell.

"You're with us next, Devi," Nessie said, as Bella and Nick started for the stairs. "English, Ms. Wangerin, right? I'll show you where it is, it's kind of hard to find." I smiled gratefully and followed her up the twisting front stairs.

After a few turns and hallways we ended up in front of room 214. Walking in was like being blasted in the face with a bullhorn. _Everyone _was shouting, _everyone _was out of their seats. The teacher was in the front with her hand raised, trying to get them to shut up and pay attention.

I shot Nessie a look and she smiled apologetically. I made my way to the front of the room, shouting my new girl explanation over the racket of the rest of the kids. She seemed really nice, and I was suddenly angry at the rest of the kids for being so rude.

I'm sure if it weren't for my exceptional hearing I would never have heard her mumble something about the noise, and how she wishes someone would just help her out. Of course, being the saint I am, my choice didn't take much though.

"_HEY!" _I screamed over the noise. Everyone shut up and looked at me. I heard a few whispers of _hey, who's the hot new girl?_ But that was about it. I smiled, laying on the small amount of mind control that I had. "Would you guys just shut up? Ms. W wants to start class." I waited a moment, and when no one said a word, I smiled, murmured a quiet thank you, and went back to my seat.

"Thank you, Devi," Ms. W said, giving me a grateful smile. Then she started talking about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Act two Scene two. I zoned her out, having already read the play so many times, and looked at the two notes sitting on my desk. I opened one to Natalie's familiar messy scrawl.

Hey, that was awesome.

I smiled at her and moved to the next one. It had a neat and perfect cursive that had to belong to a vampire.

**Mind Control?**

That was all it said. I looked up, and of the three vampires in the room, only Nick was close enough to have passed it without the teacher noticing. He glanced my way, and I was sure that the note was from him. Just to be sure, I glanced at the paper in front of him. The neat script there perfectly matched the one on the note in front of me

_Yup_

Was my reply, and I flicked the paper back at him.

**Nice. You wouldn't believe the headache I get in this class.**

_Vampires can't get headaches…._

He just smiled at me and tossed the little paper in the garbage bin.

I spent the rest of the period doodling in my notebook, feeling the stares of all the boys in the class, including, to my amusement, Nick.

I already had my things ready as the bell rang, and I stood and waited for Nick. "Are you going to show me where the math classroom is?"

He looked at me and stood, making his way around the desks to stand by me. "Sure, although even if I didn't you could just follow me…" I laughed and followed him out into the hallway. "Devi, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" I asked, my curiosity sparking.

"Is it true that you can, you know..." He lowered his voice, though I doubt that the humans could have heard us in this noisy hallway. "Change how you look?"

I blinked. "Well, yeah. Wanna see?" I didn't wait for his answer, just pulled him off to the side and angled myself away from any unwanted onlookers. He stared at me, and I decided on the least conspicuous part of an appearance. My eyes.

A slow smile crept onto his face as he watched my eyes turn from green-blue to bright bubblegum pink. "Wicked," He whispered.

"Yeah," I said with a nonchalant shrug, letting my eye color fade back. "I'm rather miraculous that way. And we're definitely going to be late if we don't hurry up a bit."

"Oh, right, yeah. Math class, got it." He said, and led the way around the corner and into room 203.

I stepped in and looked around. There were two empty seats near Edward, one of which Nick took. I was about to go to the teacher, Mr. Graves, to introduce myself, when my eyes fell on a face. A boy was sitting next to Nick; right behind the seat I assumed would be mine. He seemed so familiar; I couldn't seem to look away.

As if he could feel my gaze, he turned to me. _Those eyes… _Brown. A deep, smooth brown. I'd been thinking about those eyes earlier… My brain seemed muddled, and I struggled to remember. Today, in Choir.

I blinked in shock. I _knew _this boy. I knew… A name churned towards the top of my brain.

"_Mickey?!"_

**I'm not sure how EXACTLY Mickey is gonna fit into the story…. Yet. I just decided I really wanted something insane to happen, and something insane WILL happen, cuz of his existence. I just have to think of what it is XD REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOUUU**


End file.
